harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caedus Twelvetrees (AmazingGraceless)
Caedus''' Twelvetrees was born to the Twelvetrees family sometime during or before the Wizarding Civil War (1926-1945) and was noted for reviving the ideas of Grindelwald after the war. His attacks were rarely survived except by Tobias Prewett. He was killed by Prewett on June 21, 1997 in a formal wizard's duel. Biography Childhood A Shameful History Twelvetrees grew up as an outcast because of his ancestor's infamous mistake. This caused him to become a bitter and rebellious child. He learned about Grindelwald's ideas and from an early age decided that the MACUSA was wrong about No-Mages and that Grindelwald was right. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Twelvetrees attended Ilvermorny when he turned eleven. He was Sorted into Wampus House. Adulthood Revolutionary Twelvetrees and a group of friends created a revival of Grindelwald's ideas and began enforcing it with terror. For a long time, Wizarding America was under threat of his group's attacks. It is thought that sometime during this period he had a son, circa 1978. In 1989, Twelvetrees attacked a group of Aurors and only one survived. The first survivor caused a change in the tide. People learned how to defend themselves against Twelvetrees. Still, his crusade went on for eight more years. By 1997, Twelvetrees had a grandson. He kidnapped his grandson and Janna Fairchild, the mother of said grandson and held them hostage in order to convince Tobias Prewett to combat him in a wizard's duel. Twelvetrees died at the hands of Prewett that night. Personality and Traits Personality Twelvetrees had noble intentions and was cynical due to his treatment. He believed that his horrific means would be justified by the ends. He was not afraid to die for his cause. He often threw away his family in hopes of achieving his goals. He was Sorted into the Wampus house because of his noble warrior's spirit. Skills and Abiliites * '''Magic- Being a wizard, Twelvetrees was able to use magic. He was noted to be a good wizard and particularly strong with combative forms of magic. * Dark Magic- He believed Dark Magic to be the most important tool to getting what he wanted and was horrifyingly good at it. Very few survived his attacks. * Dueling- He was a great duelist, able to hold his own against Tobias Prewett. Relationships Family Twelvetrees Family Twelvetrees was ashamed of his family history, but he ultimately believed the, to be in the right. He also did not have a good relationship with his son. He never met his daughter-in-law except to kidnap her. His grandson hated him for the reputation he left on the boy. Enemies Tobias Prewett Prewett caught Twelvetrees' attention by becoming the only survivor of his attacks and turning the tide of the war. He kidnapped Prewett's wife and became obsessed with Prewett. This eventually became his weakness and he challenged Prewett to a duel in 1997 that would result in his death. Sources * Pallas Prewett and the Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Dark wizards Category:Wampuses Category:Ilvermorny students